1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system, which uses a camera having a photographing object tracking function, and to a setting method for the monitoring system.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a video image distribution system, in which a video image taken by a camera is distributed through a network and a monitoring system, in which an indoor or outdoor predetermined monitoring zone is monitored using a camera are becoming widespread. In addition, a network camera having a server function connectable to a network and a set-top box for connecting the camera to the network are commercialized. Such the network camera is generally referred to as the “camera server”, and there is known a camera server having a function of detecting a change of an image (resulting from a situation where, for instance, a suspicious person has entered into a predetermined monitoring zone) and activating a warning apparatus.
With the conventional technique described above, however, a client connected to the camera server through a network is arranged at a place remote from the camera server, so when multiple parameters of a tracking function of the camera are set, it is difficult to know the degree of influence of the parameter change on tracking process of the camera. One conceivable factor of this problem is, for instance, that an actual tracking target portion in a monitoring area is not displayed when the tracking function parameters are set on a client side.